Deux manières de vaincre
by Shintako
Summary: [crossover] Une formule tourne mal et une nouvelle personne traverse la porte. Cette personne apporte avec elle, une nouvelle manière de faire la pierre philosophale. Si vous lisez, review svp. Chapitre un ajouté.
1. Prologue

**Deux manières de vaincre**

**Prologue **

C'était une maison isolée aussi sombre que l'âme de son propriétaire. Autour de cette bâtisse le sol semblait dessécher, dépourvu de vie et personne n'osait s'en approcher sauf les gens aussi malhonnêtes que le sorcier qui demeurait en ce lieu. Le sorcier : Voilà comment on l'appelait, cet homme âgé aux vêtements noir rapiécés et à la mine lugubre. Car, pour les incultes habitants du village voisin, alchimie et magie ne faisaient qu'un.

Les nuits de pleines lunes étaient les plus horribles, d'après eux, parce que l'on pouvait être certain que le sorcier mijotait un mauvais tour. Hors justement, cette nuit, la nuit était pleine et les villageois avaient raison : IL préparait un horrible méfait.

Dans la pièce remplie de maléfices en tout genre, il était penché sur un vieux grimoire qui lui avait coûté une fortune mais en valait la peine si le vendeur n'était pas charlatan. Une craie à la main, il détacha les yeux de son ouvrage et commença à tracer lentement un cercle sur le sol.

Aussitôt, le chat du sorcier, qui avait jusqu'ici contemplé la scène avec une indifférence totale, bondit dans un coin de la pièce en faisant le dos rond et pestant contre le dessin que son maître était en train de tracer.

Le sorcier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la réaction de son animal et continuait d'agrémenter son cercle alchimique de détails en suivant scrupuleusement les instructions du grimoire.

Tout en accomplissant cette tâche, il maudissait les êtres qui l'avaient mit en échec tant de fois.

"Maudits petits insectes ! Bientôt vous aurez fini de fanfaronner à mes dépends. Si ce livre est exact, j'obtiendrais ce que je veux et ensuite LA VENGEANCE !" Et il conclut sa tirade par un rire qui aurait glacé le sang à n'importe qui.

Le rire se poursuivit lorsque le sorcier posa ses mains sur le signe achevé et ne fut interrompu que par un petit hoquet de surprise. N'ayant jamais pratiquer ce genre de formule, le résultat le surpris tout d'abord quand il vit une lumière et un souffle violent naître du cercle tracé sur le sol. Ensuite une certaine crainte naquit en lui lorsque le vent prit des tons noirs. L'ambiance était glaciale, électrique et le souffle si bruyant qu'il étouffait les protestations du chat, toujours dans son coin.

Alors qu'il songeait avoir fait une erreur, il LA vit. Une porte immense.

La première frayeur passée mais non s'en crainte, le sorcier fixa d'un oeil curieux et perplexe, l'étrange édifice qui venait de naître dans sa modeste masure. Elle était noire et massive, des sculptures vaguement humaine la parcourait.

Ce spectacle inspira une vision au sorcier : il s'agit sans nul doute de la porte des enfers, pensait-il. Et cette idée le fit frissonner, lui, le plus grand sorcier de cette région. Tandis que lentement, il essaya de gagner la sortie, avec un bruit lugubre, la porte s'ouvrit.

Il y vit un immense oeil le regardant de son regard mauve et surnaturel. Par ce simple regard, le sorcier sut qu'il ne pouvait plus échapper à ce qu'il venait d'enclencher.

A travers la porte à présent entièrement ouverte, il vit plusieurs paires de yeux enfantins s'ajouter autour de l'œil monstrueux au centre du gouffre noir que laissait l'ouverture de la porte.

Puis des milliers de mains se tendirent et s'enroulèrent autour du sorcier. La victime eut un sursaut et essaya de reculer mais comme cela semblait inutile, il se résolut, avec le calme d'un condamné mené à l'échafaud, de se laisser tirer par les mains fantomatiques.

Les mains le tirèrent jusqu'aux ténèbres de la porte et il fut rapidement englouti.

Pourtant, la porte ne se referma pas. Elle resta étrangement ouverte et les multitudes de regards regardaient la pièce, les filtres, les grimoires et le chat toujours blottit dans son coin en tremblotant.

A la fenêtre, quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose, observa le spectacle, son petit corps parcouru de frisson. Il se détacha du spectacle horrible avec difficulté car il devait à tout prix prévenir quelqu'un. Il devait aller répéter que le sorcier avait disparu et que la chose qui était responsable de ce fait était toujours présent.

L'être courut comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses, s'éloignant de la masure.

_A Suivre..._


	2. Le mot indéchiffrable

_Note auteur : Merci infiniment pour les reviews et pardon pour le retard, mon ordi a été en réparation une semaine. _

**Deux manières de vaincre**

**Chapitre un : Le mot indéchiffrable**

_Une semaine plus tard, Gare de Central city._

La pluie s'abattait sur les vitres du wagon, offrant un contraste manifeste avec la chaleur qui régnait sur la ville de Liore que les deux alchimistes venaient de quitter. Seul le bruit monotone des gouttes dérangeait le lourd silence dans lequel semblaient s'être emmurés les alchimistes. Alphonse Elric regardait son grand frère qui s'était étalé sur la baquette du train en faisant mine de dormir. Mais le jeune garçon, dont l'âme était liée désormais à une immense armure, n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait qu'Edward se réfugiait dans un faux sommeil pour éviter de parler. Les yeux clos, un peu trop serrés pour rendre le geste naturel, le Fullmetal alchemist songeait à Liore, au père Cornello et bien sûr à Rose. Il ne voulait pas y repenser, ne pas avoué que d'avoir échoué si prêt du but et aussi d'avoir laisser la ville ainsi l'avait touché. Mais a chaque fois qu'il voulait penser à autre chose, ses doutes et sa frustration revenaient le saisir par traîtrise. A chaque fois, il poussait un soupir exaspéré qu'il essayait aussitôt de camoufler en ronflement, puis il se retournait comme pour tourner le dos à ses idées dans l'espoir de les faire disparaître.

Alphonse aurait pu rire du spectacle silencieux qu'offrait son frère, s'il n'était pas dérangé par les même pensées que celui-ci.

Bien sûr, la meilleure manière de classer l'affaire était d'en parler mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait disposés à lancer le débat. Et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, finalement.

La pluie s'arrêta lorsque le train entra puis s'immobilisa à la gare de Central : leur destination. Alphonse se leva et allait faire un geste pour réveiller son frère mais celui-ci se leva d'un bond, ce qui surprit le cadet Elric qui retomba dans un son de métal creux sur sa propre banquette.

Durant la course pour sortir du train, il fut soulagé de constater qu'Edward semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur naturelle. En fait, l'aîné savait parfaitement quoi faire, d'où la bonne humeur : foncer à la bibliothèque de central et se plonger dans ses recherches. Voilà qui devrait lui faire oublier la fausse piste qu'avait été Liore.

"Nii-san.. attend-moi !" Supplia Alphonse qui avait du mal à suivre son frère quand il était aussi motivé à se rendre quelque part.

"Grouille-toi, Alphonse ou..." Edward suspendit sa phrase lorsqu'il avait essayé d'empoigner la valise qu'était censé tenir son jeune frère mais son automail ne se referma que sur du vide. "Alphonse... la valise ?"

Le jeune Elric regarda ses mains également vide comme si ce simple fait pouvait refaire réapparaître la valise. Quand il réalisa cet oubli, il se passa la main à l'arrière du casque de son armure dans une attitude désolé. "Ah ah, c'est drôle." Dit-il d'une petite voix sans conviction. "Je crois que je l'ai oubliée dans le wagon."

Comme pour accentuer cette révélation, les frères Elric entendirent le sifflement annonçant le départ immédiat du train.

---------------------

_Liore, sous-sol de l'église du père Cornello_

Pendant que les frères Elric couraient après un certain train, quelque chose se tramait dans les sous-sols d'une Eglise qui était loin de leurs être inconnu.

Seul les plus fidèles associés du père Cornello savaient que la majestueuse bâtisse à l'intérieur de laquelle il donnait ses prières cachait en ses sous-sols d'innombrables cellules servant de logis aux infidèles jusqu'au jour de leurs exécutions. Les cachots n'avaient jamais été d'un grand luxe mais celle où était enfermée l'étranger était sans nul doute la pire de tous.

Une odeur écœurante dominait la petite pièce, les murs semblaient prêts à tomber sur le prisonnier d'un instant à l'autre et la rouille qui recouvrait ses chaînes rendait son emprisonnement insupportable.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était cette horrible impression d'être observé par un regard gourmand et insistant. Au cours de ses deux jours de captivité, le prisonnier essaya de croire que ce n'était que son imagination. Puis il s'imagina qu'il s'agissait sans doute de rat, ce qui était peu rassurant.

En réalité, la chose qui l'observait à travers la lourde porte, caché dans l'obscurité, était bien pire que des rats. Peut-être que le prisonnier savait cela car un frisson lui parcourait l'échine à chaque fois que son regard se hasardait derrière les barreaux de la porte où il pouvait voir deux points lumineux qui l'observait.

"Lust, je peux le manger ?" Demanda pour l'énième fois Gluttony. Il avait fait l'immense effort de quitter son observation du prisonnier pour aller rejoindre Lust.

Lust était en grande conversation avec Envy qui avait revêtu les traits du père Cornello depuis la mort de ce dernier. Elle se contenta donc de hocher négativement la tête à un Gluttony déçu par cette brève réponse. Aujourd'hui, il avait espéré qu'elle dirait oui, même si elle ne le faisait que rarement.

Alors qu'Envy allait faire un commentaire sur l'interruption aussi inutile que stupide de la part de l'homonculus :

"Il n'a pas totalement tord..." Coupa sèchement Lust ce qui lui valut deux regards incrédules. Elle fit mine de les ignorer pour continuer sa phrase. "Il faudrait décider de son sort rapidement."

Il y a deux jours, cet étranger leur avaient été emmené par les prêtres à la botte de Cornello. Selon eux, le visiteur devait être enfermé pour hérésie et blasphème. L'affaire devait être simple et pourtant l'étranger était encore là, dans sa cellule. Alors que beaucoup de personne demandait son exécution, pour l'exemple.

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple." Commenta Envy avec une mine ennuyé. "Tu-sais-qui semble être intéressé par les détails de son arrivée."

Lust leva un mince sourcil interrogatif. D'accord, l'étranger ne cessait de tenir des propos incohérents. Du genre, si j'avais mes sortilèges çà ne se passerait pas comme çà. Ou encore, il maudissait des personnes au nom étrange. "Et alors ? C'est juste un fou, non ?"

"Donc je peux le manger ?" Demanda Gluttony avec espoir, histoire de rappeler sa présence.

"Non." Dire en chœur les deux autres.

Tandis que Gluttony se morfondit dans une bouderie enfantine, Envy continua la conversation qu'il avait avec Lust. Chaque phrase qu'il disait semblait l'ennuyé un peu plus.

"Tu-sais-qui pense qu'il viendrait peut-être de l'autre côté." Cette phrase sembla jeter un vent glacial dans le bureau de Cornello. Chacun mesurait le sens de ses paroles et les conséquences que cela pouvait apporter sur leur mission.

--------------------

_Bibliothèque de central_

Edward se réveilla en sursaut en croyant entendre un coup de feu. Il bondit de sa chaise, prêt à intervenir et observa les alentours, au aguets.

"Pardon, Nii-san." Dit automatique son frère, d'une petite voix.

Le Fullmetal alchemist se tourna aussitôt vers Alphonse et vit la cause du bruit : un simple livre tomber un peu trop brusquement à terre.

Il ricana d'avoir prit çà pour une détonation avant de retomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

"Al, fais un peu attention." Fit-il en faisant mine de le sermonner. Toutefois, la fatigue qui résonnait dans ses paroles fit rapidement oublier toute tentative de sermon. Edward baillait et se concentra sur le bureau où une pile de livre n'attendait plus qu'à être feuilleté.

"Pff... çà ne sert à rien. Si la formule se trouvait la-dedans, çà se serait." Déprima Edward en poussa un soupir de désespoir.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Alphonse trépigner un peu sur place comme s'il était indécis. Le cadet Elric ramassa doucement le livre tombé et allait prendre la parole mais sembla y renoncé. Edward fut un peu surpris par l'attitude de son jeune frère.

"Al ?"

Alphonse se redressa comme s'il avait été prit en flagrant délit. "OUI NII-SAN ?" Dit-il un peu trop fort pour paraître naturel.

Ed était maintenant persuadées qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, ce qui était assez énervant.

Un silence s'installa puis Edward haussa les épaules et fit mine de retravailler. Pendant ce temps, Alphonse continuait de tripoter le livre qu'il tenait. Alors que son grand frère lisait la même ligne pour la centième fois, il osa s'approcher doucement et prit enfin la parole.

"Et pourquoi pas ce livre ?" Proposa, mal à l'aise, Alphonse en tendant celui qu'il tenait en main.

Edward crut bon de ne pas rire de nouveau quand il vit ce qui rendait son frère si nerveux.

"Allons Al ! On croirait à tes manières qu'il suffit d'ouvrir se livre pour avoir la recette de la pierre philosophale !" Dit-il avec un sourire taquin. "Bon, pourquoi pas ?"

Il prit le livre qui bien que semblant très vieux était on ne peut plus banale. D'un air peu professionnel, il choisit une page au hasard et s'apprêta à lire à voix haute le contenu en faisant un bon nombre de commentaire quand il s'arrêta net.

C'était marqué noir sur blanc : Recette pour créer la pierre philosophale permettant de changer les métaux en or.

Edward relut une bonne dizaine de fois cette unique phrase avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Le style d'écriture de cette simple phrase était aussi soignée que vieillotte, ce qui allait parfaitement avec l'état du livre (qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs).

"C'est une blague ?" Dit-il en regardant Alphonse. Celui-ci fit signe que non. Même si Edward voyait que son jeune frère ne lui disait pas tout et que son attitude était toujours un peu bizarre, il était certain qu'il ne mentait pas.

L'aîné Elric regarda attentivement la page pour voir si quelqu'un n'avait pas collé cette farce dans le vieux livre. Là encore, il fit chou blanc. La page avait l'air authentique. Quant à la suite, le reste du texte était malheureusement codé.

Donc le seul moyen pour savoir la véracité de la formule était de la traduire.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Après le fiasco de Liore, il voulait être certain de son affaire avant de s'enthousiasmer ou d'en parler à Alphonse.

Pourtant, il se lança à corps perdu dans la traduction du vieux texte.

Les heures passaient et l'excitation fit place à la frustration. La main, qui avait écrit la traduction avec frénésie, ralentit de plus en plus puis s'arrêta tandis qu'Edward était front contre le bureau dans une attitude désespérée.

Il marmonnait des choses que le contact avec le bureau étouffait. Après un certain moment, Alphonse s'en inquiéta.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Ed ?" Dit-il avec précaution au cas où son frère s'emporterait. Il arriva à retirer le brouillon d'Edward pour le lire.

"Un mot." Marmonna enfin de manière intelligible son grand frère.

"Pardon ?" Questionna Alphonse qui commençait à lire la traduction d'Edward.

"Un mot !" S'emporta soudainement Ed, en se relevant vivement. "J'ai tout traduit sauf un mot ! Et c'est justement l'élément clé, selon le texte, pour faire la pierre."

Il retomba mollement sur le bureau tandis qu'Alphonse essayait de lui redonner courage :

"Peut-être qu'en relisant le texte..."

Mais son frère le coupa aussitôt : "J'ai déjà essayé."

Ignorant la remarque, Alphonse se mit à lire ce que son frère avait écrit jusqu'ici : "Lorsque le soleil est dans le signe du Bélier et la lune dans le signe du Taureau, il faut broyer des racines de mandragore et les faire macèrer dans du venin de serpent. Le sel, le soufre y seront ajoutés, ainsi que le mercure, qui sera purifié comme il est indiqué ici. Lorsque les premiers feux du soleil auront réchauffé cette liqueur, on la portera à ébullition sur un feu de braises de chêne. A ce moment, on y fera dissoudre un petit... quoi ?"

Il avait ponctué sa lecture de petite acclamation pour dire que c'était peut-être la bonne formule mais il s'arrêta comme son frère quand il tomba sur le mot non-traduit.

"Je me disais bien aussi que la traduction avait été trop rapide ! Il a super-codé le mot essentiel ! Je ne sais pas dans quel langue c'est écrit." Avoua Edward qui avait entendu patiemment la fin du discours d'Alphonse mais il avait une petite mine qui signifiait sans erreur : je te l'avais bien dit.

"C'est peut-être le nom pour le cercle de transmutation ?" Hasarda Alphonse.

"Peut-être mais çà nous avancera à rien sans schéma. Au fait, où as-tu trouvé le livre ?" Questionna soudainement Edward.

Alphonse sembla paniquer sans raison. "Ah... euh... je ne sais pas si çà serait utile de le savoir." Mais comme son frère insistait, il dut vite trouver une réponse plus convaincante.

"Derrière ses livres." Dit-il alors en pointant une étagère. Sa réponse sentait vaguement le mensonge mais Edward décida d'aller voir les livres de cette rangée d'un peu plus prêt.

--------------------

_Liore, sous-sol de l'église du père Cornello_

Qu'il vienne de l'autre côté ou non. Vérité ou spéculation d'un fou. La patience des homonculus avaient une limite et rien de cohérent ne franchissait les lèvres du prisonnier lors des nombreux interrogatoires.

Le sorcier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et avait perdu le peu d'allure qu'il possédait avant son arrivée à Liore. Son crâne dégarni était tapissé de goutte de sueur, montrant son inquiétude sur ce qu'on allait faire de lui. Ici, il n'avait aucun sortilège à sa disposition et il regrettait de ne pas avoir mieux préparé son 'voyage'. Mais comment aurait-il put deviner ce qui allait se passer cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune ?

Son esprit se tordait sous la réflexion. Il savait que s'il ne donnait pas une bonne information, il ne ferait pas long feu. Maudire les êtres qu'il jugeait responsable de son sort était loin d'être utile. Les malédictions passées, le sorcier récitaient tout son savoir car il n'avait jamais été courageux et tenait trop à la vie pour le devenir un jour. Il espérait, décrivait ses meilleures formules, levait un regard inquiet pour savoir si tel ou tel ingrédient récité allait le libérer. Mais rien. Rien ne semblait utile pour ses mystérieuses personnes qui le questionnaient.

Le sorcier n'y comprenait rien. Beaucoup de personne aurait donné père et mère pour connaître son savoir et là, il semblait soudainement devenu inutile. Comment était-ce possible ?

Et puis un jour, la sentence tomba. Le sorcier avait tout dit.

"C'est tout ce que tu sais ?" Demanda la personne qui l'interrogeait.

Le sorcier semblait alors porter tout le malheur du monde car il savait ce que signifiait cette phrase ainsi que sa réponse.

"Oui, c'est tout." Avoua faiblement le sorcier en baissant d'un air pathétique et misérable son regard pour regarder la crasse du sol.

Quand on lui enleva ses chaînes, il sut que ce n'était pas pour le libérer. Pourtant il n'avait pas entendu Envy dire qu'il leur était parfaitement inutile donc inutile à épargner.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu mais le sorcier étant lui-même quelqu'un de cruel, il savait par expérience ce que les gens malveillants faisaient au personne qui leurs avait tout dit.

Il essaya vainement de se débattre, refusant que tout se termine ainsi. N'était-il pas craint dans son monde ? N'était-il pas le sorcier ?

Ses gestes furent aussi inutile que les informations qu'il avait fournies jusqu'alors.

"Non... NON ! ATTENDEZ !" Cria-t-il désespérément. Il chercha frénétiquement. Avait-il tout dit ? Vraiment tout dit ?

Alors qu'il replongeait dans la cruelle vérité, il se rappela alors qu'il lui restait une information. La chose qui l'avait conduite en cet étrange monde. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé auparavant ?

Le visage du sorcier reprit des couleurs tandis que s'illuminait un espoir pour sa survie. Mais le doute l'envahit alors qu'on le menait hors de sa cellule. Et si ce qu'il allait dire ne servait à rien ?

"On pourrait s'en servir pour attiser cette stupide populace..." Pensa à voix haute Envy, toujours sous les traits de Cornello.

Gluttony regarda Lust comme si c'était à elle de décidé, il espérait qu'elle dirait non au plan d'Envy pour qu'il puisse enfin manger le prisonnier. Ce serait logique non ? Après tout, il l'avait demandé en premier !

Elle allait répondre quand une plainte pathétique du sorcier parvint à ses oreilles. Elle eut une moue agacée, ne pouvait-il pas souffrir en silence ?

Lust allait exprimer son opinion quand une phrase vint caresser sa curiosité.

"Je n'ai pas tout dit !" Avait crié le sorcier entre deux plaintes. Il répétait cette phrase, sanglotant un peu plus à chaque fois. Les gardes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il commençait à se dire qu'il s'agissait de la fin quand il entendit un pas dans le couloir.

Etait-ce son bourreau ? C'est tout ce qu'il se demandait. N'imaginant plus un seul instant qu'il pourrait s'en sortir.

Il releva la tête avec étonnement quand la personne donna l'ordre au garde de s'arrêter. Le sorcier examina brièvement l'homme imposant qui lui faisait à présent face. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais on pouvait sentir qu'il était important.

Le père Cornello se pencha vers le sorcier et dit d'un ton tranchant.

"Que sais-tu d'autre ?" Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il crut bon de rappeler, afin que le prisonnier aille droit au but : "C'est ta dernière chance."

_A suivre..._


End file.
